


Accepting A Murderer

by RAV3NWRIT3S



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild spoilers mostly vanilla Persona 5, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAV3NWRIT3S/pseuds/RAV3NWRIT3S
Summary: Goro uninvited, comes into the café midday asking for Akira as he's with Yusuke. Sojiro indicates to the detective he hasn't come back from school yet. Goro tries to hide his disappointment while he leaves without a word or even a cup of coffee. Later that night, Akira arrives home and Sojiro looks up to greet the kid. Akira says nothing, glancing at his phone upon arrival, no messages to be seen.. no one to hang out with..
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Accepting A Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a basis, I'm looking to improve my work so please feel free to let me know your thoughts, and feelings about my work. Thank you so much for giving this a try, and please, enjoy.
> 
> Re-edited: 11/15/2020

Goro uninvited, comes into the café midday asking for Akira as he's with Yusuke. Sojiro indicates to the detective he hasn't come back from school yet. Goro tries to hide his disappointment while he leaves without a word or even a cup of coffee. Later that night, Akira arrives home and Sojiro looks up to greet the kid. Akira says nothing, glancing at his phone upon arrival, no messages to be seen.. no one to hang out with..

\--

After walking into Leblanc and realizing nothing super exciting was going to happen for the night I decided to take a trip out in Kichijoji, I really enjoyed the jazz club but couldn't think of anyone to invite so I walked around instead. I stopped by a couple of stands to sell my unused sooty clothes for some extra money to buy some incense for my heart strengthening. With everything I had I could only muster to buy only one incense. I let out a sigh of annoyance for not having much money to even come here in the first place, I make my way to the train station to head home and found myself reading on the way back to Yongen-jaya. Morgana was completely passed out in my bag and simply spectated as I spent all my money in the previous city.. 

I arrive back to Leblanc and greet Sojiro as he heads home, locking up the café door after him. I placed Morgana on my bed and went back downstairs to prepare a late cup of coffee to free my thoughts. After preparation I place the finished cup on the counter, I start to zone out on the steam coming from the coffee that I didn't hear my phone vibrate a couple times. I jolted to grab my phone to see who it was only to see that it was a missed call.. hmm? Who could it be? A couple swipes confirmed that it was a certain detective that has come to enjoy my views or you could say something even deeper. I was still unsure of his true motive of wanting to get close to me in the first place, even as he knew who   
I was in the first meeting.. I looked long and hard at the screen of his name in my missed call log. 

"Goro..." I whispered aloud.. huh? Why did I say his name out loud? Then the thought washed over, 'isn't he... dead?' My eyes widened.. 'his presence was no longer... at shidos palace.. so how?' There's no way.. unless.. I place a hand on my chin in thought as I stare at his name in the call log for probably longer than I should.. my mind cuts back to that day...

-A couple days earlier at Shido's Palace-

"His reading... it's disappeared.." Futaba said.

"What!? No! That's impossible...Akechi!!" Akira's shriek ruptured the silent room as he started to pound his fists on the watertight door that separated them.

Ryuji placed a hand on Akira's shoulder, "dude, we need to leave.." Ryuji said bluntly. Akira looked to him, and then to the other Phantom Thieves that he called friends.. 

"Why do I feel this way, isn't he a murderer?" Akira whispered out loud as his arms fell to his sides in defeat. Akira stares blankly at the ground, everyone exchanges sympathetic looks as they looked to each other and then back to Akira. Ann walked forward to say something but Akira, without a word or even a glance to look up, starts walking towards her, and then stops beside her. 

"We'll send the calling card in a couple days.." Akira mumbles, strolling past and leaving the metaverse.   
He didn't return any of their calls or texts, mostly because no one tried to contact Akira the same night. Morgana laid silently on Akira's window sill, facing in the opposite direction of him. Akira had fell asleep immediately after collapsing in bed without even realizing he was clutching something the entire way home.

-Present Day 12/XX/20XX-

I'm still not sure how to feel about it all, I've talked with everyone and they feel Akechi wasn't in the wrong but wasn't in the right either.. that only made me more confused.. I shouldn't be confused at all about this! I'm supposed to be their leader, but what am I so hung up on? My heart ached.. it's only been two days since then.. the deadline was drawing near.. even Akechi's last request was to change his father's heart.. why wasn't I doing it? 

Was there something that.. I just couldn't accept? I agonized since that day, what could it be? Am I truly sad that a murderer got what he deserved?! I pushed my hands into my face, covering my eyes from my own emotions.. tears started to well up. What the? Before I could even question myself further I heard my phone vibrating.. I hesitated, not removing my hands from my face, not letting my tears fall from my eyes.. just before I thought the ringing wouldn't stop I heard a knocking sound. I jumped from my seat, standing from the surprise.. 

'Am I hearing things?' The knock came again, but was louder this time, I looked over to the café door. Tears spill from my eyes, sliding down my face as I started slowly to the door. It was so dark that I could barely see my way to the door since I left all the lights off after making my coffee.. after almost tripping I found the door handle and froze. 

"We're closed!" I said quickly.. my voice shaking behind the toughness I tried to convey.


End file.
